Perfecta Sincronización
by RuiThesword
Summary: Basado en el manga "Parfait tic", Amu es una estudiante normal que adora a los niños, los únicos con los que de verdad puede mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Un día dos apuestos primos, Ikuto y Kukai, llegan a su vecindario y se trasladan al piso que hay justo encima del de Amu. Ella se enamorará de uno de los chicos pero los acontecimientos darán giros inesperados...
1. Mis nuevos vecinos

**Perfecta sincronización:**

**Basado en el manga "Parfait tic", Amu es una estudiante normal que adora a los niños, los únicos con los que de verdad puede mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Un día dos apuestos primos, Ikuto y Kukai, llegan a su vecindario y se trasladan al piso que hay justo encima del de Amu. Ella se enamorará de uno de los chicos pero los acontecimientos darán giros inesperados... Amuto, AmuxKukai.**

**Pues como ya dije, este fic esta basado el en manga shojo "Parfait Tic", de ****Nagamu Nanaji, manga que probablemente no haya leído mucha gente por aquí pero aun así recomiendo. Decidí hacer esta adaptación porque me encanta Parfait tic y porque adoro Shugo Chara, principalmente el amuto. Bueno, mentira, principalmente adoro a Ikuto XDD.**

**En el manga Kukai encarna a Daiya; alegre, despreocupado y muy amable. Aunque con un punto pervertidillo, sobre todo en los primeros capítulos, de ahí el posible OOC que os podáis encontrar en ese aspecto. La verdad es que el punto pervertido le pega más a Ikuto, pero en todo lo demás creo que le sienta mejor el papel de Ichi, el chico frío y... misterioso, je.**

**En cuanto a las protagonistas de las respectivas historias... bueno, yo siempre digo que hay un aquetipo fijo en todas las protagonistas femeninas, y que aunque cada una tenga sus propias peculiaridades, generalmente son bastante parecidas y facilmente adaptables por lo tanto.**

**Los otros personajes que incluiré serán Utau como Akyou-sempai del manga, Yaya y Rima como las dos amigas de Amu, Ami como la hermana MAYOR de Amu que además es mangaka shojo (LOL), la mamá de Amu y... lo demás puede que surja XD**

* * *

—¡Soy la amiga de los niños buenos! —gritaba la chica de la máscara monstruosa. Brazos alzados en posición de ataque y postura amenazadora.

Los niños alrededor de la chica la miraron con ojitos expectantes, todos reunidos.

—... A los niños que son malos... ¡Les haré cosquillas!

La joven empezó a perseguir con pasos pesados y fingidos a todos los niños que trataban de huir mientras reían y corrían emocionados.

— JUA, JA, JA, JA...Gyagh! — gritó cuando, al tropezarse con una piedra fue a parar directamente al suelo...

La chica se levantó pesadamente, con las manos cubriéndose la cara —Uurgh...

—¡Onee-chan! ¿Onee-chan. estás bien?

—¡Amu-chan resiste!

Una mirada traviesa se asomó de los huecos de entre sus dedos

— ¡Bromeaba!

— ¡Amu-chan es una cría, qué cruel!

— Je, je... ¡picasteis! —y, guiñando un ojo, comenzó a perseguirlos como una niña más.

Era marzo y un nuevo curso escolar comenzaba. Para Amu este sería el primer año en la escuela preparatoria Seiyo, tenía 15 años y unas ganas tremendas de pasar los tres años que le quedaban llenos de diversión, actividades extraescolares, amigos y... amor. Es decir, todo lo que cualquier chica de primer año podría esperar de su idealizada vida escolar...

En fin.

Aun así tenía la amarga certeza de que las cosas no saldrían como ella quería. Porque, si ni siquiera podía mostrar su verdadero yo... ¿cómo se suponía que lograría todo aquello?

Amu suspiró algo abatida. En parte por la carrerita, y en parte por la situación...

Hinamori Amu. 15 años. Apodada la "genial y sexy Hinamori Amu", era malinterpretada allá donde iba... Nadie sabía que su actitud era una manera de ocultar su timidez, y que en realidad, bajo toda esa fachada solo se escondía una insignificante chica, llena de sueños y debilidades, deseosa de enamorarse del príncipe de la escuela y de gritar al mundo su amor por las cosas lindas. Nadie conocía su verdadera personalidad, ni siquiera sus padres, y el único momento en el que podía ser ella misma era cuando jugaba con todos aquellos niños.

Eran tan alegres, llenos de vida... sabía que ellos no la juzgarían.

Amu observó a los niños corretear unos metros por delante y sonrió, quitándose la máscara. Entonces lo vio, un camión de mudanza parándose frente a ellos...

—Mirad niños, es un camión, ¿vamos a verlo?

Se sorprendió un poco, hacía mucho que no llegaban vecinos nuevos... ¿como serían los propietarios?

Justo entonces alguien salió del vehículo. Parecía de su edad, un tipo alto, delgado y... guapo. Rematadamente guapo. Tenía facciones finas y una expresión seria. Sus cejas, levemente fruncidas, estaban cubiertas por un largo flequillo azul oscuro, como sus ojos. Y sus labios, levemente rosados, constituían una fina linea recta en una mueca de impasibilidad. Amu pensó que todo él era condenadamente frío y sexy...

"Mmm... ¡Wooo! Es mi tipo" pensó mientras se agarraba las mejillas con una sonrisita tonta. Segundos después recuperó la compostura, y la cordura. Los niños la miraban atónitos.

— Onee-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

El chico de pelo azul, que sostenía una caja entre sus manos, se puso a hablar con uno de los empleados que empezaron a sacar otras cajas.

— Es el segundo piso de ese edificio —dijo señalando el edificio en el que vivía Amu.

Su mandíbula cayó, ¿ese edificio? ¿le estaban queriendo decir que _ese _bombón iba a mudarse justo al piso de encima del suyo?

Felicidad. Estaba tan feliz que olvidó su carcasa de chica dura y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó al chico de pelo azul...

—Ho... ¡hola! Encantada de conocerte, soy Hinamori Amu y vivo en el primer piso, como acabas de mudarte, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

—... Ah. Gracias.

Y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a subir las escaleras del edificio.

Amu lloró lagrimones cómicos. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando me deshago de mi fachada cool y atrevida... ¿será tímido?"

—¡Onii-chan, onii-chan! ¿acabas de mudarte aquí?

—¡Onii-chan, onii-chan, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Los niños comenzaron a agruparse detrás de la chica, aunque aquel tipo ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Los ingnoró.

—H-Hey...

—¡Onii-chan, onii-chan!

—¡Eh, tú! ¿qué te pasa? ¡te están hablando a ti! —gritó la chica agarrándole firmemente de la chaqueta, haciendo que la caja que el chico sostenía en sus manos se precipitara hacia abajo. El suelo se llenó de trozos de cerámica de lo que parecía que solía ser una taza.

—Ah... lo siento.

Rápidamente, el joven se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos.

—Tú... — y alzó la vista. Sus ojos, amenazadores, reflejaron el peligro —¡qué pasa contigo! — gritó enfadado. Los niños se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar.

Amu se congeló en el sitio. Para empezar él había sido el único maleducado con los niños y, oh, vamos, solo era un taza, ¿no?

—¡Oh! bragas a cuadros.

Fue una voz proveniente del pie de las escaleras. Amu se giró lentamente, solo para encontrarse con otro chico de su edad, pelo castaño y alborotado, amables ojos verdes y una sonrisa radiante.

—Las vi.

Amu, desde el peldaño más alto, enrojeció por completo hasta el punto de tropezar y casi caer.

—¡Jajaja! —rio, y se dirigió a los niños ¿la malvada onee-chan os hizo llorar?

Amu infló los mofletes de vergüenza e indignación —¡No fui yo, _él _les hizo llorar!

—¿Oh, te refieres a Ikuto? —preguntó mientras jugaba con uno de los niños, cogiéndole en brazos, haciendo como si volara...

Conque al parecer así se llamaba el peliazul. Por otro lado estaba esta persona, Amu pensó que era alguien peculiar. Parecía disfrutar de la compañía de los pequeños.

—¡Onii-chan, onii-chan, ahora yo!

—¡Waah, no puedo con todos a la vez!

¿Quién era ese chico?

—Oh... vuestra mamá me está mirando mal, que miedo. Venga, venga, tenéis que ir con ella.

—¿Ma...mamá? ¿te refieres a mí?

—Claro... ¿no eres su mamá?

—...

—¡Jaja! ¿no me digas que me he confundido?

—¡Un momento, solo tengo quince!

—¡Oh! Entonces tienes la misma edad que yo, creí que eras una madre joven

—...

— Bueno, en cualquier caso debo seguir con la mudanza. Adios... —dijo con un tono repentinamente seductor— la proxima vez, quiero ver bragas con flores.

Amu se sonrojó violentamente y el chico entró riendo a su casa.

Desde luego, ¿quién demonios eran esos dos?

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que no estuviera demasiado mal XDD**

**Y bueno, lo que voy a decir ahora es IMPORTANTE así que, bueno, allá va.**

**Podemos dividir este fic en arcos donde cada uno de los chicos sera el protagonista, por lo que la verdad es que no me voy a centrar en una única pareja, sino que más bien esto va a ser un triangulo bastante igualado, como podréis comprobar eventualmente... lo cual no significa que yo no tenga preferencias sobre una de las parejas. **

**Así que, primero viene el arco de Kukai, luego el de Ikuto..., luego otra vez Kukai pero, en fin, llegados a ese punto voy a improvisar porque mi fic no tendrá el mismo final que el del manga.**


	2. Altercados y un poco de pudin de fresa

**Pues llegó el segundo capítulo. Muchas muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review, para mí son como regalos de navidad. Debido a las diferencias horarias, tras subir los capítulos me voy a dormir y cuando me despierto... ¡sorpresa! XDD**

**En fin, en este capítulo aparecen Rima y Yaya. Y Ami, la renovada hermana mayor de Amu que me he sacado de la manga, jaja.**

**Me cuesta un poco adaptar las personalidades de los dos chicos porque Ikuto me queda demasiado frío de lo que en realidad es, y Kukai demasiado amable y alegre. Soy consciente de lo OOC así que seguiré trabajando en ello.**

* * *

—Sí, nuestros padres son hermanos, aunque tenemos distinto apellido. Como el negocio familiar se está expandiendo, se fueron a China con nuestras madres. —explicó el chico de cabello castaño con una gran sonrisa.

El que al parecer respondía al nombre de Ikuto, permaneció al lado de su primo sin decir una sola palabra. Parecía aburrido, como si todo eso no fuera con él.

Amu se sentó en la silla de la cocina mientras escuchaba a su madre parlotear a lo lejos.

—Oh... debe de ser duro vivir por vuestra cuenta, ¿qué hay de la escuela?

—Ah, mañana es la ceremonia de entrada de la academia Seiyo.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —Era la voz de Ami, la hermana mayor de Amu, que parecía una chiquilla emocionada alrededor de dos chicos guapos. "Siempre es así —pensó Amu— a pesar de sus veinte años recién cumplidos ella nunca... Espera, ¿dijo academia Seiyo...?"

—¿Que queeeeeeeé? —gritó una Amu muy sorprendida, camino a la sala de estar.

—Oh, Amu-chan, ahí estás. Estos son los nuevos vecinos; Souma Kukai, y Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

—¿Has oído, onee-chan? Van a la misma escuela que tú.

"No puede ser..." pensó una muy abatida Amu.

—Los tres podéis ir juntos a la escuela. Amu os enseñará el camino —ofreció amablemente la señora Hinamori

—Decidido entonces, onee-chan.

Amu apretó los puños adoptando de nuevo su actitud rebelde y gritó —¡No quiero!

En parte fue porque ya había descuidado mucho su papel de chica dura, y en parte porque, ¿quién querría ir a la escuela con _esos _dos? Un tempano de hielo maleducado, y un pervertido fetichista de las bragas con flores. No, definitivamente se equivocaban si pensaban que accedería a aquello.

—Vamos, Amu-chan, se acaban de mudar aquí y aún no conocen el barrio...

—Rotúndamente no. —negó cruzando los brazos, ya con más calma.

Sin embargo, el chico de pelo castaño, Kukai, no desistió en su sonrisa, sus ojos seguían siendo amables. Por otro lado Ikuto pareció un poco sorprendido, y Amu hubiera podido jurar que una sonrisa felina se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios durante el leve instante justo antes de volver a su expresión estoica.

Volvió a mirar a Kukai y no había enfado en su rostro, realmente parecía una persona muy amable.

"Uh... quizás haya ido demasiado lejos"

—Está bien —sonrió el castaño— encontraremos el camino.

Amu se sintió algo culpable, no parecían malas personas después de todo. Al menos Kukai, el otro chico... daba miedo.

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa, dejando a Amu, su madre, y Ami solas.

—¡KYAAAAA! —gritaron las dos mayores al unísono

—Ah... ese Kukai, es tan guapo... me gustan los chicos como él —suspiró la madre de las chicas

—¿Y que opinas de Ikuto, eh, onee-chan? Personalmente como mangaka shojo le encuentro encanto a los de su tipo... frío, misterioso y sexy, como si escondiera algo —añadió Ami en su ensoñación.

—...

—¡Kyaaaaa!

—Me voy a mi cuarto...

* * *

"Me siento un poco deprimida..."

Amu arrastró la silla de su pupitre sin muchas ganas. El primer día de clase había llegado.

"Vaya... pues sí que será deprimente..." pensó observando al chico de pelo y ojos azules.

No solo estaban en la misma clase... sino que sus asientos estaban el uno al lado del otro. Genial.

—Ehm... disculpa —comenzó la chica, con su tono de "soy cool and spicy" —¿En qué clase está Kukai?

El chico la miró sin mucho interés

—Clase F.

—Ah... ¿en serio? Estáis muy alejados —añadió la pelirrosa. Para empezar no sabía ni por qué le había hablado, así que se reprendió mentalmente y se acomodó en su asiento, suspirando. Parecía un chico difícil con el que tratar...

De pronto la culpa la invadió completamente. —Sobre lo de ayer... la taza se rompió, ¿no? Anoche estuve pensando que, si tú mismo descargaste esa caja, sería porque contenía algo importante para ti...

—...

—Así que me disculpo —dijo de manera algo obstinada, realmente no tenía la necesidad de hacer todo aquello.

Ella le miró esperando un comentario, un simple gesto al menos, algo. Al no recibir señales de respuesta desistió, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el pupitre. De pronto sonó un golpe y toda la mesa tembló, Amu se incorporó sobresaltada... el chico había dado una patada a una de las patas de la mesa de Amu, y la miraba de reojo con expresión divertida.

—De todos modos planeaba tirarla —dijo, y de la misma manera volvió a su estado de aislamiento.

—Mentira. —sentenció Amu. El joven tan solo le lanzó una mirada molesta y volvió a ignorarla.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! A Yaya le gusta tu pelo —exclamó una chica aproximándose a Amu, unos pupitres mas atrás ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a ella misma en tercera persona...? La chica en cuestión tenía el pelo castaño anaranjado, recogido en dos coletas anudadas en unos lazos color rojo, y los ojos achocolatados. La miró como emocionada.

—Es muy bonito, tu pelo —sonrió.

—Ah... gracias —respondió Amu algo sonrojada ¿sería verdad? ¿podría hacer amigos esta vez?

—Yaya... deja de hablar con desconocidos —le reprendió una chica de pequeña estatura. Parecía una alumna de primaria; era pequeñita, mona, parecía una muñeca de ojos color ámbar... y su pelo, de un color rubio oscuro, caía ondulado hasta por debajo de su cintura, sujetado por una diadema negra.

—Jooo, Rima-tan, no seas tan estricta, ¿vale?

La conversación siguió su curso y Amu sonrió. "Quizas estos chicos... no sean cien por ciento imbéciles"

* * *

Las clases terminaron pero el diluvio no había hecho más que empezar. Aquel día Amu había olvidado su paraguas en casa. "Genial... —pensó— ni siquiera parece que vaya a parar pronto"

Justo entonces se le ocurrió la idea de ir a buscar a Kukai para disculparse, ya que ya lo había hecho con Ikuto. "Quizá él tenga un paraguas..."

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la zona de los casilleros de zapatos. Amu pensó que podía empezar buscando por ahí... pero cuando dobló la esquina, paró en seco. Efectivamente ahí se encontraba el joven... con, ahm, una chica. Besándose.

Amu no podía creerlo, ¡era el primer día de clases y él ya...!

Justo entonces, detrás de la chica con la que se encontraba, Kukai abrió un ojo y vio a Amu petrificada unos pasos más atrás. Sin dejar de besarla, lentamente levantó un brazo y en un rápido movimiento movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Me... me está pidiendo que me acerque?" pensó Amu confundida.

El chico no desistió en aquel gesto, y agitó la mano con más ímpetu. Sus señas decían claramente "fuera, vete de aquí"

"¡Quie... quiere que me aleje! —comprendió la chica, atónita— ¡No soy un perro al que echar así!" gritó furiosa en su interior, y salió corriendo, muerta de vergüenza.

"¡Vaya imbécil!"

Enfadada, recorrió los pasillos con los puños apretados, ¿quién se creía que era?

Fue entonces cuando topó con el peliazul, que junto a la puerta de salida, contemplaba la lluvia indeciso.

Amu se acercó a él.

—Está lloviendo... —comentó el chico con sus ojos fijos en el cielo

—¡Qué bien que estés aquí! ¿has traído paraguas, Ikuto?

—No...

—Oh... — "Tendré que volver a casa lloviendo"

Entonces Ikuto miró a Amu y dejó su mochila el suelo. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta...

—O-oh, Ikuto, no tienes por qué, yo estaré bien aún si me mojo, de verdad...

—¿Eh? —El chico la miró confundido mientras alzaba la chaqueta sobre su propia cabeza. Acto seguido volvió a mirar el cielo y, con un suspiro, salió corriéndo con la chaqueta cubriéndole, aventurándose al temporal.

La mandíbula de Amu cayó en picado... ¡qué poco caballeroso!

Definitivamente había sido un día deprimente, como aquel clima. Y es que... ¡menudo par de idiotas esos dos!

* * *

—A... ¡CHÚUUUU! —estornudó la chica. Había pasado una noche horrible y a penas había logrado dormir por la gripe.

Se incorporó de la cama con una compresa fría sobre la frente y su pijama largo a cuadros cubriéndole hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Qué _refrescante _y _agradable _mañana."

—¡Aaaaachú! Sniff, sniff, me cabreo cada vez que pienso el ello... —murmuró mientras se sonaba los mocos.

"Ese gesto decía claramente "márchate, márchate" Y por otro lado, en la lluvia, Ikuto me dejó allí, sin piedad, como diciendo "Me voy, no me importa lo que te pase..." ¡qué poco tacto!"

Y hablando de cierto peliazul irrespetuoso, Amu vio por la ventana pasar al chico, que se dirigía a la escuela. Rápidamente se asomó y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana.

—Oh... Ikuto, ¿vas a clase lleno de energía? Qué encantador.

El chico la miró y automáticamente dijo —Tu cara es lamentable.

Frío, directo, sin piedad, al grano. Muy convencido, lo decía todo con naturalidad y sin inmutarse un ápice.

—... ¡De quién crees que es la culpa!

—¿Qué he hecho?

—¡Cómo...!

"Olvidalo, Olvidalo. Fue culpa tuya por poner esperanzas en alguien que ni siquiera conoces, Amu"

—¡E-EH! ¡Al menos termina de oír lo que tengo que decir! —gritó Amu en dirección al chico, que ya se iba.

—Hay otra persona inservible arriba.

—Joooo —gritó Kukai en tono infantil desde la ventana de arriba de la de Amu —¡Ikuto está hablando mal de mí!

—¡Kukai! ¿estás resfriado también? —preguntó Amu mirando hacia arriba

—Jeje, eso parece. Ah, Ikuto recuerda comprar mi medicina para cuando vuelvas ¿Podrías traerme también algo de pudin de fresas...?

Ikuto le miró con parsimonia —¿Quién te crees que soy?

—¡No me importa, aún así lo quiero!

—... —Ikuto volvió la cabeza y sin mediar palabra emprendió el paso.

"Esos dos... ¿su relación es buena o mala?" se preguntó la chica aún asomada a la ventana.

—¡A-mu-chan!

Entonces miró hacia arriba, Kukai seguía allí asomado.

—Ven a cuidarme.

Pero la joven hizo oídos sordos, cerrando la ventana de un portazo. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, tapándose con la manta hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¡Amu-chan! Hoy es el día de mi entrevista a ese chef famoso. Tienes gachas de avena en la nevera.

Amu abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Vale... —contestó debilmente, mientras volvía a descansar los párpados.

—Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaan —llamó una voz temblorosa.

La chica se levanto pesadamente y abrió la ventana de nuevo. Era Kukai, con los brazos sacados a fuera y cara de exagerada angustia.

—Me voy a morir...

—...

—No puedo... no puedo esperar a que Ikuto llegue con la medicina. Comparte la tuya conmigo, traela aquí.

—¿No puedes venir tu mismo a por ella? Yo también estoy enferma.

—Pero me voy a morir...

—... — Amu suspiró resignada y retirándose de la ventana se puso una chaqueta sobre el pijama, dispuesta a ir a la casa del muchacho.

Cuando pasó por la cocina vio la olla cerrada sobre la mesa. "Gachas..."

* * *

Amu llamó al timbre, llevaba la bolsa colgada en el brazo que contenía la medicina, y un recipiente hondo sobre una bandeja en las manos.

—¿Ho... hola?

No hubo respuesta

—Voy a entrar...

Amu recorrió los pasillos con curiosidad. Ciertamente era una casa grande para dos adolescentes como ellos.

"Está desordenado..." pensó al ver todo un sin fin de cajas de mudanza, aun sin desembalar.

Cuando llegó, Kukai estaba tirado en el suelo. Parecía inconsciente.

Amu entró en pánico —Ku... ¿Kukai?

Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él —¡Kukai! ¿estás bien?

El chico abrió un ojo y sonrió —Bromeaba.

—¡I-Idiota, ahora me iré! — gritó la chica incorporándose enfadada. Pero algo la agarró de su manga.

—Por favor, quédate.

Amu suspiró, era demasiado amable...

Minutos después ambos se encontraban comiendo gachas mientras conversaban.

—¿Tu novia no compartió un paraguas contigo? —preguntó Amu con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, principalmente por la fiebre.

—¿Uhh? ¿novia, dices?

—Sí. Ayer os estabais besando.

—¡Ah! ¿hablas de Rui? ¿o se llamaba Yui?

Amu no podía creerlo.

—Qué grosero por tu parte. No recordar el nombre de tu novia...

—Ella no es mi novia —Contestó rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. —Nunca he tenido novia.

Amu le miró con curiosidad "¿Puede ser... que nunca antes le haya gustado alguien?" Se quedó un rato pensativa.

—Jaja bueno, como sea, hablemos un rato más. —sonrió amable— Cuando oigo tu voz...

—... siento ganas de abalanzarme sobre ti. Es tan sexy.

—¡Qu-qué! gritó la chica sonrojada, y en un intento de alejarse de Kukai, metió la mano en el plato de avena.

—Ugh...

—¡Jajaja, era broma, era broma! Anda, ve a lavarte eso. Te espero aquí. —sonrió.

Amu se levantó sintiéndose algo humillada, y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el grifo y tras quitarse los restos de comida, algo llamó su atención; era la taza de Ikuto. Había pegado los trozos.

"¡Lo sabía! —exclamó interiormente— Así que mintió, dijo que planeaba tirarla... Ese Ikuto no es nada honesto, quizá de verdad fuera un objeto importante para él."

Y con ese pensamiento regresó a la habitación de Kukai.

—Bueeno, yo ya me voy.

—¿Queeé? ¡No, no te vayas! —exclamó él haciendo falsos pucheros.

—¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño? —suspiró la chica, dándose media vuelta.

—Espera —la detuvo, agarrando gentilmente un mechón de su pelo —Al menos quédate hasta que me duerma. —dijo con una amplia y amable sonrisa — ¿vale?

Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Aquel chico era duro de verdad, esa mirada seguramente le hacía conseguir todo lo que quería.

—Ugh...

Al final, acabó tumbándose junto a Kukai, que cerró los ojos y se durmió con el mechón de Amu aún entre sus dedos. Lo último que ella pensó antes de caer dormida a su lado fue que, de alguna manera, sentía como si no pudiera decirle que no.

* * *

Tras salir del supermercado Ikuto fue directamente a casa. Aún tenía que darle la medicina al idiota de su primo, si es que no se había muerto de exageración ya...

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró dos pares de zapatos en la entrada; los primeros, de Kukai, y los otros... los otros parecían unos zapatos femeninos.

Dudó durante un momento, pero al final dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó junto a la puerta.

En el interior, Amu acababa de despertar.

—¡Ya son las siete...! —exclamó. Y rápidamente recogió sus cosas. Echó un último vistazo a Kukai, que seguía dormido, y con cuidado salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la entrada se calzó los zapatos y abrió la puerta, pero algo se cruzó en su camino. O, más bien, _alguien._

—¡Ikuto!

—Eso dolió... —dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. Después alzó la vista hacia la chica —Conque eras tú...

—¿Qué hacías ahí fuera?

—No quería interrumpir el momento.

—¿El momento? ¿qué momento?

—...

—_Ese _momento.

En ese preciso instante Amu enrojeció hasta el mechón de pelo que sobresalía de su cabeza.

—¡O-oye, no lo malinterpretes! Solo vine a traerle medicina, pero después de comer avena nos quedamos dormidos.

—Como sea. — dijo dándose la vuelta sin mucho interés.

—¡Pero no me ignores! — exclamó ella, agarrándole del brazo.

Tras en contacto, Amu inmediatamente apartó su mano... ¡ese chico tenía el cuerpo helado!

—Eh... ya sabes, es abril, pero no deberías quedarte ahí fuera.

—No seas pesada, sé cómo cuidarme yo solo.

Amu se enfadó, infló los mofletes con indignación, y alejandose, exclamó:

—Crees que soy una pesada, ¿eh? ¡bien! Sigue siendo tan arrogante.

Tras unos segundos caminando escuchó la voz de Ikuto.

—¡Hey!

Amu se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para atrapar al vuelo una tarrina de lo que parecía ser pudin de fresa. Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero, con una sonrisa, el peliazul habló.

—Es el pago por la medicina.

Y volvió a lo suyo, como siempre hacía. Acababa de conocerle pero era como si siempre que parecía que le prestaba algo de atención, —lo suficiente como para sacarle de su burbuja— de repente... "¡puff!" desaparecía, se esfumaba y no dejaba rastro.

Al final, un único pensamiento resumió sus cavilaciones;

"Esos dos... son difíciles de entender".

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo :33 perdón por lo OOC... hago lo que puedo para adaptar lo mejor posible T_T**

**Me he dado cuenta que en el capítulo anterior no pedí reviews así que..., ¿por favor? 3**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Expresiones e impresiones

**¡Hola de nuevo! aquí está el capítulo tres espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leísteis y a los que dejasteis review :D**

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Yaya entusiasmada cuándo la chica del pelo rosa entró en la clase.

Amu se sorprendió un poco "¡Se acuerda de mí!"

—Ah, hola. —saludó con una camuflada indiferencia.

—¡Amu-chi, Amu-chi! Ayer cuando estuviste ausente cambiamos los sitios. El tuyo está justo ahí. —dijo señalando a uno de los pupitres —Junto a la ventana.

Amu observó su nuevo pupitre. "Me pregunto dónde se sentará Ikuto..."

—Estorbas —susurró una voz en su oído. Amu se dio la vuelta sobresaltada...

—¡Ikuto!

Pero al intentar mantener el equilibrio por el susto pisó —sin querer— el pie del peliazul.

—P-perdona.

El joven la miró sombrió y le dio un cómico golpecito en la cabeza.

—Torpe. — y se fue a su nuevo sitio. No estaba muy alejado, tan solo un par de pupitres por delante del suyo.

Amu rio algo avergonzada.

—¡Vosotros estáis muy unidos! —exclamó la chica de las coletas con una amplia sonrisa.

—Viéndoos discutir parece como si tuvieras una relación muy cercana con el delegado. — comentó Rima, que acababa de llegar. —Y eso que parecía muy frío

—¿Delegado...?

—Ayer cuando estuviste ausente elegimos un delegado. —explícó Yaya de nuevo— En esta clase la mayoría de la gente no se conoce entre sí, así que votamos a la persona que mayor puntuación había conseguido en el examen de ingreso. Y ese es...

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto. —concluyó Amu, aún sorprendida.

—Sí. Da un poco de miedo, pero parece bastante inteligente. Aunque creo que ni siquiera quería hacerse cargo del puesto...

"Eso suena típico de él" Pensó Amu con una cómica gotita de sudor resbalándose por su cabeza.

Después se sentó y se quedó algo pensativa.

—...A continuación, hablaremos de la excursión de la próxima semana.

La chica entonces miró al frente. Ikuto estaba de pie ante a toda la clase y llevaba unos papeles en las manos.

—Lo primero es el itinerario. —dijo en tono serio.

Amu le observó detenidamente. Viéndole así parecía una persona totalmente distinta.

—El destino asignado... es el zoo.

De pronto toda la clase estalló en una protesta generalizada.

—¿El zoo? ¡No somos críos!

"Todos parecen disgustados..."

—¡Eso! ¡Yo quiero ir al acuario!

—¿El acuario? ¡Eso es lo mismo, idiota!

—¡Eh, delegado, nadie quiere ir al zoo!

"La cosa se pone fea..." pensó Amu con preocupación.

—No somos niños... ¿no podemos cambiar el destino?

Y, casi sin darse cuenta, Amu intervino.

—El zoo, —comenzó— suena muy interesante.

En ese momento todos se callaron, sorprendidos. Ikuto la miró con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ah... todos están mirándome"

—Co-como es primavera y hace buen tiempo, puede haber muchos animales pequeños que acaban de nacer en el zoo...

—Podrías tener razón —opinó Rima.

—Entonces, ¡yo quiero dar de comer a los monos pequeños! —exclamó Yaya entusiasmada.

Amu sonrió. Por primera vez se sentía respaldada.

"Rima, Yaya... gracias."

—¿Crees que podremos alimentarlos? —preguntó entusiasmada una de las chicas de la fila de delante.

—¡Oh, yo quiero ver los leones! —exclamó otro de los muchachos.

Amu suspiró aliviada, la atmósfera parecía más relajada. Más adelante, Ikuto la observaba con una mirada indescifrable.

—Bien, entonces repartiré las autorizaciones. —dijo desviando la mirada.

Mientras tanto, todos seguían charlando animadamente.

—¿Crees que al oso marrón le dará la gana de salir de su cueva? —le preguntaba un chico a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

—No lo sé. Cada vez que voy ese maldito oso siempre...

De pronto Amu sintió un golpecito en la cabeza y alzó la vista. Ikuto, con una sonrisa sincera, le había golpeado casi cariñosamente con el montón de papeles en la cabeza.

Amu se quedó sin palabras..

—Pero coge la hoja, tonta. —dijo cuando la joven, demasiado embobada como para reaccionar, había dejado caer el papel que Ikuto le había cedido.

"Justo ahora, ese gesto..."

Volvió a dirigirle una rápida mirada a Ikuto, que seguía repartiendo papeles por las otras mesas haciendo uso de su típica cara de póquer, o de jugar a las damas, o de lo que fuera... el caso es que, justo antes, él...

"¿Habré sufrido algún tipo de alucinación?" se preguntó la muchacha mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

"No. No creo que mis ojos estuviesen confundidos."

* * *

Tras tres horas de clase y toda una lucha por no caer dormida Amu suspiró y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el pupitre, derrotada. La hora del almuerzo... Por fin.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaa-muuu-chaaaaan! —gritó alguien con voz cantarina.

Amu brincó de la silla y, con el corazón aún en la garganta, apartó la cortina algo asustada y se asomó a la ventana.

Ahí estaba Kukai con su sonrisa habitual, asomado desde la ventana de su propia clase. Al ser un edificio en forma de "U", ambas aulas se encontraban en extremos opuestos, justamente enfrentadas entre sí ofreciendo una total vista de la clase contraria.

—¡Kukai!

El chico le saludaba efusivamente con una sonrisa de mil vatios, mientras que hacía el payaso haciendo reflejos de luz con un pequeño espejo de mano.

—Así que la clase F está justo enfrente...

—¡Sí!

Y felizmente siguió haciendo lucecitas con el espejo.

—¡Amu-chan, gracias por estar a mi lado y cuidarme toooodo el día de ayer!

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par "¡Idiota! No grites tanto"

—¿Quéeee? —saltó Yaya de la nada. Todos los de la clase habían empezado a prestar atención.

"Mierda. Mierda"

—¡E-Eso no es verdad! ¡por qué gritas tan tanto! —exclamó abochornada ante los cuchicheos de sus compañeros mientras miraba nerviosamente a los lados.

Con ojos amables, Kukai sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡vivimos bajo el mismo techo!

Y el pánico se extendió por el aula. Todo el mundo empezó a alucinar e interpretar todo de manera equivocada.

"ESTOY PERDIDAAAA"

Amu se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus compañeros.

—¡N-no escuchéis sus tonterías, solo vivimos en el mismo bloque de apartamentos!

Por otro lado, apartado de la conmoción general, Ikuto levantó la vista de su libro y bufó divertido.

Y mientras Amu luchaba por no ser malinterpretada, desde el otro lado del edificio Kukai seguía jugando con su espejito mientras miraba la escena sonriente, aparentemente ajeno a todo el follón que se había montado en menos de dos minutos por aquel inocente comentario.

Finalmente soltó una risita, y volvió a entrar en su salón de clases.

Cuando la escuela terminó Amu se apresuró a alcanzar al castaño que caminaba distraídamente camino a casa.

—¡Ajá! Ahí está el gran idiota. —exclamó con la mano alzada señalando al chico, que se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

Iba a reprenderle por causar aquel propicio de rumores extraños cuando el muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Amu llegó hasta su lado y dirigió la mirada al cielo, donde señalaba Kukai.

—Esa nube tiene forma de balón de fútbol —rio despreocupado.

—...

"Este chico siempre está super feliz y apenas tiene preocupación por nada"

Después de aquello emprendieron el camino a casa

—Oh, ¿entonces Ikuto es delegado de clase?

—Sí, me sorprendí. —admitió la joven.

—Bueno, a pesar de su rechazo a socializar con... personas, siempre fue un estudiante brillante. Así que no es nada raro. No puedes juzgar un libro por su portada. —e hizo una pausa— Por ejemplo, una persona como yo lo único que hace bien es gimnasia.

—No, tú eres _exactamente_ lo que pareces. —respondió la pelirosa conteniendo una risita.

Kukai la miró ofendido, y con una sonrisa maquiavélica estiró los pobres mofletes de la chica.

—Au... —se quejó Amu masajeándose la cara cuando el joven se decidió a soltarla.

Después de aquello caminaron unos minutos en silencio.

—Pero... en serio.— rio la muchacha —Tu actitud despreocupada e ingenua es delito algunas veces.

Kukai la contemplo con una expresión que por una vez no mostraba una gran sonrisa.

—A pesar de esa actitud tuya, en realidad, debe de haber muchas chicas que estén tristes y lloren por ti...

El restó de la frase murió en sus labios, cuando un dedo se posó con delicadeza en su boca. El dueño del aquel suave tacto la miró con ojos profundos, serenos. Y su boca, levemente entreabierta, parecía como si suplicara por clemencia.

Entonces retiró el dedo, y volviendo a su sonrisa deslumbrante le mostró la palma de su mano

—Eso se llama un beso de dedos.

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Amu casi instantáneamente

—Mis dedos besaron tus labios —canturreó de manera juguetona.

Deshaciéndose como pudo del sonrojo, la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Idiota.

—Jajaja —rio alegremente el castaño.

Cuando llegó a casa Amu se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

Pensó en el día en general, y sus pensamientos vagaron en torno a ciertos primos que habitaban el piso de arriba.

Recordó la dulce y honesta sonrisa que Ikuto le había mostrado durante apenas un instante, y recordó la seria expresión en el rostro de Kukai cuando él silenció sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que había visto esas expresiones en ellos. Y pensó que, aunque solo fuera un poco, quería tener la oportunidad de aprender más sobre ellos.

"Mmmm... qué día tan interesante"

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Amu bajando las escaleras —Hoy parece un buen día para ir de excursión al zoo.

La madre de la chica sonrió a su hija mientras terminaba de envolver algunas cajas de almuerzo.

—Toma. —dijo tendiéndole las tres fiambreras —Son para la excursión de hoy.

Amu inspeccionó con la mirada lo que parecía que iba a ser su comida para el viaje.

—¿Por qué hay tres almuerzos...?

—Eso es porque mamá también tiene que compartir su amor con Ikuto y Kukai —contesto en tono soñador.

—...

Media hora después Amu cargaba con las tres cajas ya de camino al autobús.

"Como pensaba... ¡ESTO PESA MUCHO!"

Amu bufó irritada

"Esos bastardos..."

Siguió caminando. A su derecha se aproximaba un coche a gran velocidad, pero Amu no pareció percatarse de ello hasta que se giró y vio que parecía peligroso. Rápidamente consiguió apartarse con torpeza en el último momento, pero el peso de las fiambreras hizo que perdiera el control y metiera la pierna dentro del pequeño canal de agua que se encontraba justo a su izquierda.

"Esto no puede puede estar pasando..." se lamentó mientras contemplaba su pierna y parte de la falda que llevaba ambas completamente empapadas.

—Qué elegancia.

Amu levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de escrutadores ojos azules.

—¡I-Ikuto! —lloriqueó— ayúdame...

Pero él se limitó a echarle una mirada indescifrable.

—Por favor ayúdate tú misma. —replicó finalmente en un tono seco— Si pierdo el tiempo aquí el autobús se irá sin mí.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos. —dijo retomando su camino como si nada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"ME HA DEJADO TIRADAAAA. —pensó, incrédula— Y encima no he recordado darle su almuerzo..."

—Ugh...

—¿Amu-chan? —preguntó una voz amable— ¿qué ha pasado?

Minutos después, Kukai esperaba pacientemente junto a la casa de la muchacha mientras charlaba con la señora Hinamori.

—Eres un chico muy amable, Kukai-kun —comentó la madre de la joven, complacida.

—Jeje, no es nada. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la fiambrera, ¡soy muy feliz! —exclamó alzando los pulgares.

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad y miró en dirección hacia las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa.

—¡Amu-chaaaan, date prisa, Kukai-kun está esperándote!

—Ya estoy —dijo ella, que en ese momento bajaba rápidamente de escalón en escalón ya cambiada de ropa.

—Venga, venga, entonces démonos prisa. —dijo cogiendo del brazo a la chica— ¡Hasta luego, señora, y gracias de nuevo por la comida!

* * *

—Espere un poco más. Estoy seguro de que vendrán.

Ikuto miró su reloj una vez más y desvió la vista, recostándose en su asiento.

El autobús permanecía parado junto a la puerta de la escuela, no podría retenerlo allí por mucho más tiempo...

Chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía a comprobar la hora. No pudo evitar sentir entonces, una punzada de culpabilidad.

* * *

—Lo siento, chicos. El último autobús acaba de marcharse. —les comunicó el conserje, para después seguir con su trabajo.

Amu se echó al sueló abrazándose las rodillas. —¿Por qué ha pasado esto? El viaje al zoo... había estado esperándolo con tantas ganas... incluso había traído snacks...

—Amu-chan, deja de llorar ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—Unos 2000 yenes... ¿por qué?

Kukai sonrió felizmente. —¡Bien!

—¿Huh?

—Entonces, —dijo agarrando su mano gentilmente— ¡vámonos!

Al final Kukai arrastró a la muchacha a la estación de trenes. Después de quince minutos el tren llegó y ambos tomaron asiento.

—¡Ooooooh, desde aquí se ven grandes terrenos de campo! —exclamo con la cara pegada al cristal de la ventana.

Amu puso los ojos en blanco —¡Infantil...!

—¡Eh! —protestó el castaño— Y te atreves a hablar de mí... Psé. Tú eres igual de infantil que yo...

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Sí que lo eres!

—¡No, en absoluto!

—¡En realidad sí!

—¡Te digo que no!

Justo entonces, el revisor, que pasó por delante de los chicos, les echó una mirada fulminante.

—...

—¿Lo ves? —susurró el muchacho— eres igual de infantil que yo por seguirme el jueguecito de "¡No, tú más!"

Y como se había quedado sin argumentos que rebatir, Amu frunció en ceño y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, ignorándolo.

"Ya veo... Somos muy parecidos. —pensó— Será por eso que me resulta tan agradable estar con él..."

Y de pronto, un frenazo. El tren redujo la velocidad muy bruscamente y Amu se inclinó hacia delante por la inercia.

Unos metros más allá, una anciana intentaba levantarse con dificultad del suelo.

—Ah...

Y entonces Kukai entró en su campo de visión. Estaba ayudando a la señora a levantarse...

La pelirrosa le miró sorprendida y se sonrojó inevitablemente. "¿Q-qué me pasa? ¿qué es esto, por qué me ruborizo?"

Intentó deshacerse del rosa de sus mejillas antes de que el muchacho volviera a su asiento, así que desvió la mirada "Esto es muy extraño..."

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Kukai, que acababa de volver.

—¡No! ¡nada...! —contestó casi automáticamente.

"Ayudar a una anciana... cualquiera con compasión lo habría hecho. Es natural" se convenció a sí misma.

Y así fue como transcurrió el viaje. Tras una mañana realmente ajetreada, finalmente llegaron al zoo.

—Waaaaah, ¡hay mucha gente! —exclamó impresionado el castaño

—Con toda esta multitud, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a todos? —preguntó Amu deprimida.

—¡Kuuuuuuuukaaaaaai! —se oyó de pronto, a lo lejos. Un grupo de chicos agitaba los brazos tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho.

—Oh, ahí está mi clase.

—Jaja... bueno, supongo que iré a buscar a la mía. Nos vemos entonces... —se despidió Amu mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo él.

Amu se detuvo y le miró algo sorprendida

—¡Chicoooooos, luego os alcanzo! —gritó Kukai a la multitud, para después acercarse a la muchacha, revolverle los cabellos con ternura, y retomar el paso.

—¿Vienes o qué?

Amu pestañeó algo aturdida y se situó a su lado —¡S-sí!

—Um, ¿Kukai?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué te quedas conmigo? Se... se han traído sus móviles, puedo localizarlos en cualquier momento.

El chico la miró sonriente.

—Piensa en esto como en una pequeña cita. —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—...

Un característico rubor comenzó a inundar sus mejillas poco a poco.

—T-tú... ¡no te pases! —exclamó abochornada.

—Jajaja bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

Kukai echó a andar como si nada, Y a Amu no le quedó otra que salir de su aturdimiento y seguirle casi a regañadientes.

La chica suspiró "Hoy estoy actuando de manera extraña. Me sonrojo enseguida... y despues, me pongo nerviosa. Debe ser de la excitación por el viaje."

—¡Ah! ¡Os encontré! —clamó Amu sorprendida cuando, entre la multitud, vislumbró la irreconocible melena de Rima. Por lo que se acercó corriendo.

—¡Amu-chi! —gritó Yaya— ¿por qué has tardado, qué ha pasado?

—Es una larga historia...

La pelirosa lloriqueó colgándose de su cuello, mientras que la otra chica le daba palmaditas en la espalda diciendo "Ya, ya."

—Al final has encontrado a tu clase ¿eh? —rió Kukai, que seguía allí parado— Me alegro. Entonces, yo ya me voy.

Amu observó marchar al chico, con un nudo en el estómago. "¿Qué es esto...?"

—¡Muchas gracias! —le gritó.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Después, siguió su camino, pero Amu siguió mirando en esa dirección hasta que su silueta desapareció.

"Mi yo de ahora... ha olvidado completamente esa expresión triste que mostró aquella vez,"

—Ooh, estás sonrojada —comentó Rima echándole una de sus típicas miradas chibi.

—No lo estoy... —replicó Amu mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Sí que lo estas! —intervino la chica de las coletas.

Yaya infló los mofletes y resopló frustrada. —Además, es obvio que él te gusta.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO!

"N-no... no creo que sea eso lo que me ocurre..."

—¿Oh? ¿te refieres a que lo que pasa es que ya estáis saliendo juntos?

—¡NI PENSARLO!

"Conque... Kukai y yo, ¿juntos?"

—Vaya, ¿entonces estáis juntos? —preguntó otra voz, esta vez una más profunda. El dueño de la voz había aparecido como de la nada justo detrás de Amu.

—PERO NO ACABO DE DECIR QUE... ¡I-IKUTO, ERES TÚ!

—Hola —saludó el peliazul con sencillez.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con todo el mundo malinterpretando las cosas?"

—Ah, es cierto —dijo de repente la muchacha, rebuscando en su bolsa— Toma. Esto es tuyo.

Ikuto observó aquella caja de almuerzo como quien observa algún tipo de veneno para ratones, con función de bomba atómica equipada y cepo para osos incluido.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

Amu le agarró de la camisa para evitar que escapara "Llévatelo de una vez. Y por favor, no temas..."

—Mi madre —suspiró— Incluso cuando tú abandonaste a una pobre doncella y huiste...

—¿Doncella? ¿Dónde?

Ikuto miró a los lados con fingida curiosidad. Amu estuvo apunto de lanzársele al cuello y despedazarle allí mismo.

—¡JUSTO AQUÍ, IDIOTA!

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y, conteniendo una risita, se marchó.

—Ugh... ¿por qué tiene que ser siempre tan irritante? —cuestionó la muchacha volviéndose hacia sus amigas, que habían presenciado toda la escena.

—Pero, ¡es bastante amable! —añadió Yaya.— Como esta mañana.

—Es cierto —admitió Rima— Por ti, el lider del grupo, retuvo durante media hora el autobús antes de que se fuera.

Amu frunció en ceño como una niña pequeña. Aun así, perdonarle por lo de esa mañana no estaba en sus planes...

—Lo hizo porque se sintió culpable por no esperarme cuando me cai dentro de aquel sumidero.

Las otras dos chicas se echaron una perversa mirada cómplice

—O puede que lo hiciera porque, en el fondo, tú le gustas...

Amu las miró como si estuvieran locas, levemente ruborizada.

—¡E-eso es imposible!

* * *

**Bueno, estamos dentro del arco de Kukai, so... él ha tenido más protagonismo en el capítulo u.u **

**En fin, gracias por leer ¡Ah, y miradas chibi de Rima para todos...!**

**¿Review? **


End file.
